


Coincidences

by SentientMango



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Coughing, Dad!Virgil, Developing Relationship, Family, Fluff, Gen, Human AU, Kid!Patton, Kid!Roman, M/M, Parental Moxiety - Freeform, Sick Character, Sickfic, analogical - Freeform, dad!logan, parental logince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SentientMango/pseuds/SentientMango
Summary: Logan and Virgil bump into each other on a particularly cold day, and both lose their kids in the process. They go looking.





	1. Colds and Cold Weather

**Author's Note:**

> So over on tumblr I did this thing (and would happily still do) where people sent in fic titles and I said what I would write for it. I liked this idea a lot, so I kept going!
> 
> Analogical is the only romantic pairing.

“Come on Patton!” Virgil said grabbing his six year old’s hand. “We’ve got to get home, it’s gonna start snowing soon, so we gotta hurry if we’re gonna catch th—” Virgil was cut of by the wind being knocked out of him. He had hit something, hard. And he lost his grip of Patton’s hand as he fell to the ground.

“Oh my apologies! Are you alright?”

Virgil looked up, and immediately wished he hadn’t. An extremely attractive fellow, was standing above him, a concerned look on his face, and a hand extended in his direction. _‘Oh shit,’_ Virgil thought,_ 'I’m so gay.’_

“Excuse me? Are you alright?” The stranger asked. He was now kneeling in front of Virgil, the frown on his face growing.

In a moment of panic Virgil shook his head. Before immediately realizing his mistake as the other person started to ask him a ton of questions.

“Are you injured? Did you hit your head? Can you speak? Do you have any identification with you? Do you need me to call 911? Do you know your name? Where do you live? Do—” Virgil cut him off with a wave of his hand.

“I’m fine. Sorry I panicked. I’m Virgil.”

The person across from him visibly relaxed, standing up, and offering a Virgil a hand in getting up. “I go by Logan. I am extremely sorry I bumped into you I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Virgil chucked, “I ran into you, don’t worry about it. I wasn’t paying attention either. My son–”

The color drained from Virgil’s face as he looked around. Logan seemed oblivious, “Ah you have a son too? How old is he?”

“Patton …” Virgil gasped out, “Shit he’s gone!”

Logan blinked and looked around. Neither of their children were in sight. “I… well this is concerning. I’m sure they’re nearby. Roman loves to wander.”

Virgil blinked up at Logan, dumbfounded, “What if they were kidnapped!”

“That is… highly unlikely, no cars or people have passed this street since our interaction began, however it is cold. So I do believe it would be wise to look for them.”

Virgil nodded, “Yeah. Yeah. Okay where do we start?”

Logan gestured behind his person. “They most likely went in that direction. Seeing as I was facing this direction, and you were distracted.”

Virgil nodded hesitantly, and the two started down the street calling for their respective child.

As they passed an alleyway Virgil glanced down it, not particularly expecting to see anyone. However when he saw two small bodies huddled together, his heart leaped. They were safe.

“Logan!” Virgil said, quickly getting the other father’s attention, before pointing to the two children.

“Oh,” was all Logan could get out before he was pulled in the direction of their children by Virgil.

“Patton!”

The two little boys glanced up, teeth chattering, lips tingled blue, and noses pink from the cold.

Virgil pulled Patton into a tight hug. “Oh Patton Cake, you’re freezing!”

Virgil glanced over, to see Patton’s jacket strewn loosely around the other boy. Virgil sighed, taking off this own jacket and wrapping it snugly around his son. Virgil didn’t need to ask why the other boy, Roman, had his jacket. He already knew the answer.

Before Virgil could reprimand Patton for running away, Patton let out a sharp painful cough, as he curled in on himself slightly.

“Oh Patton,” Virgil gently said, “Come here kiddo.”

Patton huddled into Virgil’s arms, as Virgil rocked him gently. When Virgil heard another very similar cough, he assumed it was Patton, however he heard Logan cautiously murmuring words of comfort and affection. Virgil quickly realized both the boys had come down with the same thing.

“Daddy?” Patton asked, his voice hoarse and gravelly, before saying softly “Daddy it hurts.”

Virgil’s heart melted as Patton launched into another coughing fit. Virgil rubbed Patton back murmuring, “Shh, I know kiddo, I know. You’ll be okay, pumpkin. I’m here, I’m here.” Until Patton’s coughing calmed down.

Virgil, on the outside was very composed. He didn’t want to freak Patton out after all, but he was freaking out._ 'We probably missed the bus, and now Patton’s sick. What am I going to do? He’s freezing.’_

Virgil heard Logan clear his throat behind him, he looked concerned, probably for his son Virgil thought.

“Virgil, thank you.”

Virgil looked up in suprise, “Huh?”

“Well without you it would have taken a lot longer to find Roman. And neither of them are in the best state, so it was imperative we found them when we did.”

Virgil deflated slightly, “Yeah…”

Logan frowned, furrowing his brow slightly. “Is something the matter? You seem to be showing signs of uneasy emotions.”

Virgil winced as Patton started to cough again, before turning to Logan. “I mean you’re not wrong. I’m… worried. We were trying to catch the bus, and it’s almost a mile walk home. I’m worried about Patton.”

“Oh!” Logan said, “Well our apartment is just around the corner, you two are welcome to stay with us.”

“I… Really?” Virgil asked, “I mean I wouldn’t want to intrude, if you need to run it by someone first I–”

Logan cut him off with a chuckle, “It’s just Roman and me. He…” Logan paused as if he was considering what to say next. “He left the picture a long time ago.”

At this point Virgil was sure his face was on fire. Virgil laughed very awkwardly, “Ha… I guess that’s another thing we have in common huh?”

Logan cocked his head, clearly confused, “Pardon?”

Virgil started to panic, “I mean not to assume anything but it sounded like you liked guys too and it’s been a while since I met another single gay dad. I mean not go assume your single but…” Virgil trailed off when he heard Logan laughing.

“My- My apologies,” Logan gasped out. “Please you are completely correct. Do not feel the need to explain yourself, please. I… It’s completely fine. We should get um… please accompany us back to our place. I would experience a great deal of guilt if Patton were to get worse out here.”

Virgil relaxed, “Thank you. Yeah we should get going. Neither of them look in to good shape.”

Logan smiled, “And they have our jackets, so we are going to get cold very quickly.”

So they both pick up their sickly children, and started to walk. A few minutes later they arrived at Logan’s place, and upon entering Logan suggested the boys shared a bed.

“Roman’s bed is quite large, and it might be easier to have them both in the same place.”

Virgil hummed looking down at Patton, whose cough had significantly worsened after entering the warmth of the apartment.

“Sounds good.”

After the kids had been changed into some warm and dry clothes, and given some medicine, much to Roman’s complaint, they set them down to bed.

Roman fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow, but as Virgil was drawing away from Patton he grabbed his shirt.

“Daddy don’t go. It hurts.”

Virgil kissed the top of his head, “I know pumpkin. I know. Sleeping will help. I’ll be here. I’ll always be nearby okay?”

Patton nodded, and curled up on his side, a few minutes later he was asleep.

Virgil left the bedroom to see Logan in the living room, two cups of tea on the coffee table nearby.

“Ah Virgil. I made tea. Please sit.”

Virgil complied, taking a hesitant sip of the tea, it was delicious.

Logan smiled softly, “So Virgil, tell me more about you.”

Virgil blushed, before starting to tell Logan about himself. The night went smoothly, they bonded over their mutual love of space. However neither of them got any sleep. So when the boys had barely improved from the day before they knew they were in it for the long haul.

Virgil and Patton ended up staying for a lot longer than just a day, but no one minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Find me on tumblr @thesentientmango


	2. Play Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all is said and done Logan and Virgil schedule a play date. It was for Patton and Roman! Yeah it was just for Patton and Roman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has almost been a year in the making! I thought about waiting to post it on the actual 1 year day, but I’ve never been one for patience! 
> 
> I would like to take a moment to say that DavidtheTraveler is the reason this fic exists. Not the writing part, I still did that, but the wanting more and also saying ‘take all the time you need’ It definitely inspired my brain things when I somehow was reminded this fic existed months later.

Logan woke up to Roman sitting on his bed and tugging on his arm, “Papa! Wake up!”

Logan sat up and stretched. “Roman? What time is it?”

Roman bounced around on Logan’s bed excitedly, “5:30! You said we were going to Patton’s today right?”

Logan sighed, as he dragged a hand over his eyes, “Yes but not till later. Much later. Why don’t you make Patton a drawing and make sure his jacket is all ready to go? We’ll leave at ten o’clock.”

Roman’s eyes lit up, “Okay!” Roman hopped off the bed and began to talk to himself about all the things he was going to draw for Patton.

Logan slowly felt around on his bedside table for his glasses, and when he found them stood up to help Roman get set up. Logan also put on a movie, knowing Roman would get bored drawing continuously for hours. Then he retreated back to his room, and collapsed back onto the bed, there was no use reprimanding Roman about waking him up at such an egregious hour of the day, he was just excited. And Logan couldn’t blame him, he had to admit he was quite happy to be seeing Virgil again soon. 

Logan was awoken by the sound of his alarm going off. He snapped awake out of a dream or maybe he hadn’t been dreaming, Logan couldn’t remember. He turned off his alarm, grateful for the extra sleep, and felt around on his nightstand for his glasses like he always did. Logan frowned in confusion when he didn’t feel them, and he sat up and began to scan the room. When he realized he couldn’t see them, Logan sighed and decided to just get breakfast started, he could find them later.

Logan walked into the living room, Roman was drawing something, and there was a small stack of other drawings beside him. A different movie was on to the one Logan had put on, and Logan half heartedly wondered how many movies he’d managed to watch while Logan was asleep

“Good morning Roman.” Logan said as he looked around the room for his glasses, “By any chance have you seen my glasses?”

Roman looked up and immediately started giggling, “I don’t know Papa. Can  _ you _ see them?”

Logan frowned, and began to get breakfast ready. “Your tone of voice would imply I’m missing something.”

Roman nodded very seriously, “You’re missing your glasses.” He paused dramatically, before whispering, “Or are you?”

Logan sighed as he took some eggs and began to crack them into a pan. “Well if I don’t find my glasses before we have to go we won’t be able to go to Patton’s. There is no way I can drive without them.”

Roman grinned and began to get plates out for both of them. “I know! You can barely see a foot in front of you without them!”

Logan nodded, “Yes that is correct, why are you saying this? We both know I have horrible vision.”

Roman smiled and snapped his fingers, “I’ll be right back!  _ See _ you around Pops!”

Logan frowned. Pops? Roman never called him Pops. Logan reached up to adjust his glasses as he thought.

_ Wait. _

Logan froze and slowly took his glasses off his face. He sighed, and rubbed his eyes, before putting his glasses back on. That was one way to start the day off.

Less than two hours later Logan was being tugged out the door by a vibrating Roman. Roman was wearing his favorite shirt, a red shirt with a crown on it, and a layered multicolored skirt that he usually saved for ‘special occasions’, like his birthday party last year.

As they walked to the car, Logan was holding a folded jacket which he had washed for Patton. Logan hadn’t had a chance to wash it before Virgil left because Patton had insisted Roman kept it, and Roman, while he was sick, had been sleeping with it rather than his stuffed rabbit. So Logan promised Virgil that they’d have to meet up again. If not to see each other again, so he could return the jacket. Logan was also holding a thank you letter. The majority of Logan’s portion was thanking Virgil for letting them keep Patton’s jacket while Roman was still sick, and Roman’s section although quite rambly and was mostly gushing about how excited he was to see Patton soon, did say that he was so glad he had a knight in a shining t-shirt to save him from the cold, and thanking Patton for giving him his jacket and letting him keep it when Patton left.

Roman also was holding things as they walked to the car, he was clutching two drawings close to his chest. There was one drawing for Patton and one for Virgil. Patton’s was a drawing of Patton and Roman with swords defeating a green gooey beast Roman had labeled ‘evil ickey disease’. Virgil’s drawing was Virgil in a cape flying beside Logan who had a jetpack, and in block letters below the drawing it said, “Heroes of the street!”

As they got into the car, Roman began to ask rapid fire questions to Logan. “Papa, do you think Patton will be excited to see me? Is he all better now? Do you think they’ll like my art? How long will it take to get there? Do you think he’ll like my outfit?”

Logan tried his best to respond to all of Roman’s questions while he was also having his own internal panic about how Virgil might react to anything and everything. After all they had lived together for several days before Virgil had left with a recovering, but still ill, Patton, what if Logan did something wrong and ruined this for Roman as well? Roman and Patton seemed to have made a close bond, and Logan would hate for him to ruin it. 

Roman continued to bombard Logan with questions as they drove down the street on a sunny, winter’s Saturday morning. When Logan parked the car outside, Roman burst the door open and stood on the sidewalk bouncing on his heels looking at the rows of apartments. Logan was suddenly very glad he didn’t tell Roman their apartment number. 

Logan took a deep breath. “Come on Logan,” he said to himself. “Get out of the car. You wouldn’t want to be late.”

Logan got out of the car and walked over to Roman. He took Roman’s hand to ensure Roman couldn’t run off this time, although Logan was sure he didn’t want to, and approached the apartment. 

When they arrived on the doorstep, Roman vibrated with excitement, and looked up at Logan. Logan could see his hand twitching towards the door. He nodded, and Roman knocked quickly on the door.

It immediately opened, as Patton ran out the door and hugged Roman. “Roman!” He said happily, “Hi!”

Roman hugged him back. “Hi Patton!” He said and suddenly gasped and drew back. Roman made his eyes very wide as he asked quietly, like it was a secret, “Did you manage to kill the sickness?”

Patton nodded, “Mhm! I killed it with my imballon system!”

“Immune system.” Virgil corrected.

“Yeah that thing!” Patton said, “Oh and-”

Before Patton could continue, Virgil interrupted, “Now Patton, we’re not going to leave our guests out in the cold are we?”

Patton shook his head quickly and grabbed Roman’s hand to drag him inside, “Come on!” Patton whispered to Roman, “Dad’s been super duper worried about me, I think he’s probably worried about you too!”

The boys went off into the house and Virgil sighed with a small smile on his face. “Logan, please come in,” he said as he stepped aside. “Can I get you something to drink? Tea, water, coffee?”

“Ah thank you Virgil, some water would be lovely,” Logan said, as he took off his jacket and shoes, “Roman has been practically vibrating since I told him we planned this.” Logan smiled and said under his breath, “which if I am being perfectly honest was much later after we planned this meeting.”

Virgil laughed and handed him a glass of water, “Yeah Patton’s been the same way, I guess it’s in their nature to be really excited about these things.” Virgil rubbed his arm as he said, “I can’t imagine where they possibly get it from.” He smiled, “It’s not like I was completely excited for this thing too.”

“Oh.” Logan said and he felt his heart fall, “Right yes of course. This was for the kids not us.” 

“Wait-”

Logan shook his head as he waved off Virgil’s interruption, “We’re adults. It would have been silly to be excited.”

“Wait, hold up  _ please _ ,” Virgil said as he waved his hands around. “That’s not what I was saying at all! I was being sarcastic.  _ Of course  _ I was excited! I’m sorry, I should have been clearer.” Virgil took a deep breath, “Um, can I start over?”

Logan was stunned into silence for a second. “Oh,” he eventually said. “Well I feel foolish,” he laughed slightly. “Yes by all means.”

“Well like my son, I was so excited and nervous for today,” Virgil said, and he paused. “I haven’t felt this way about, you know, a person in a long time. And I know this is for the kids, but…” Virgil shrugged. “I don’t know, I like you… a lot… and it’s really good to see you.” Virgil began to fiddle with one of his hoodie strings when he finished talking.

Logan smiled, “I have also been anticipating this too. I’d be lying if I said my apartment didn’t feel, I suppose empty would be the proper word, once you two left.” Logan didn’t let that sentence linger for too long. He quickly moved on as he said, “And thank you for explaining what you said. I will be the first to admit I am not the best at picking up on subtext.” Logan smiled and shook his head, “Roman used that to his advantage this morning.”

Virgil laughed, “Oh yeah? How’d he do that?”

Logan rolled his eyes and began to tell Virgil the story of how he had ‘lost’ his glasses.

Meanwhile in Patton’s room. 

“I love your skirt!” Patton said as he bounced on the balls of his feet, “I didn’t know boys could wear skirts.”

Roman nodded, “Papa says people can wear whatever makes them happy! I’m sure if you wanted to wear a skirt your dad would let you!” 

“You're probably right! I’ve never really thought about it.” Patton said.

“Mhm! My papa seems to like your dad, and papa says that people who think clothes have gender are stupid, so I don’t think they’d get along if he wouldn’t!”

“Your dad is so cool!”

Roman nodded, “He really is! He’s like the smartest person in the whole wide universe. Oh! I drew you something!”

“Really?” Patton said, as Roman shoved a piece of paper in his direction.

“Yeah! I drew something for your dad too, but I can give it to him later!” 

Patton gasped as he looked at the drawing. “This is AMAZING!!! I love it!” He said excitedly.

“Really?” Roman asked.

“Yeah!” Patton said, “You know what we should do? We should be knights!”

Roman nodded very quickly, “Yes absolutely! You can be Sir Patton the Braveheart!”

“What does that mean?” Patton asked.

Roman shrugged, “I don’t know, but it sounds cool! I think it was in a book Papa read to me.”

“Well I like it!” Patton said. “Oh you could be Sir Roman the most bestest knight in all the lands!” 

Roman gasped, “It’s perfect! I love it!”

Patton grabbed a plastic ruler from his desk and handed it to Roman as he said, “This can be your sword!” Patton hummed as he looked around his room, he spotted one of his stuffed animals and his eyes lit up, “And we can be saving Tuna!”

Roman nodded very seriously, “absolutely! Don’t worry fair Tuna! Help is on the way!”

Patton grabbed a snow globe from his desk, “Since we don’t have two swords, I could be a magic knight!” 

“That’s a great idea! Come on let’s start the adventure!”

They began to play around Patton’s room, fighting creatures and working towards saving the fair Tuna. At some point Roman decided to tie one of Patton’s blankets around his shoulders like a cape, and Patton decided he didn’t want to be a knight but a witch, specifically a friendship witch. According to Patton a friendship witch was a witch who turned all their enemies into friends through the power of friendship!

They both decided to make hats, with the help of their parents, to fit their roles. Patton taped a rolled up piece of paper he had decorated with stars and hearts and wore it, and Roman, with some help from Logan, cut out a crown and announced proudly he was a prince-knight.

Logan and Virgil watched in amusement from their seats at the kitchen counter, their kids jumping off couches and hitting or aiming their hands aggressively at the air. Their kids had decided to move their adventure into the living room and had stolen one of the chairs from the dining room to act as Tuna’s prison, because of the wooden bars on the chair. The big bad in their adventure was the main reason they relocated. ‘Dragon witch’ who apparently was the opposite type of witch to Patton, an enemy witch, wasn’t going to fit in Patton’s bedroom. 

“Their imagination is a wonderful thing.” Logan commented as Patton hugged an imaginary creature they had just been fighting. 

“Yeah it is,” Virgil said, “and you know I’ve been imagining myself.”

“I did not know that,” Logan said, “What have you been imagining?”

“Well I’ve been thinking about all the things that had to happen to get us here. I mean we had to be in that place in the same time and that only happened because Patton and I were running late for the bus, if we had been on schedule we probably would never have met and-”

“But we did,” Logan said calmly. He wasn’t looking at Virgil as he spoke, instead he was staring at their kids as they ran around the living room. “And everything after that happened, and no matter how many infinite futures there were where we never met, we did despite the odds. And…” Logan glanced over and met Virgil’s eyes. 

“And?” Virgil asked.

“And although I do not believe in fate or destiny,” Logan continued. “I am very glad the events that put us in the same place happened, no matter how coincidental they were.”

Virgil smiled, “Yeah me too.”

At some point after lunch they were having a conversation about space and the likelihood of life on other planets. Virgil had brought up how unlikely aliens being on Earth was, but how it was possible. This got them talking about space, and eventually the conversation drifted to NASA and Mars. During this part of the conversation, there was a moment where Logan was enthusiastically talking about water on Mars and Logan realized he knew Virgil was listening, and he knew Virgil was enjoying his company. Logan felt heard, and he smiled.

Logan didn’t believe in fate, but he didn’t mind coincidences.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
Find me on tumblr @thesentientmango

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! With dad!virgil and kid!Patton (maybe you noticed) but I like to think Virgil has nicknames for Patton like kiddo, so when Patton grows up he takes after his dad! Idk it's just a thought!
> 
> Tumblr- @thesentientmango


End file.
